


You Would Give Me Knives If I Had A Good Reason To Fight

by x_Pyro_x



Series: Nichols Andrew Minyard [3]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Aaron is very tired, Aaron's son, Angst, Other, References to Drugs, School Fight, Wholesome Twinyards, let him sleep, principle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28887012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Pyro_x/pseuds/x_Pyro_x
Summary: Aaron's son gets in a fight at school and Andrew picks him up.
Relationships: Aaron Minyard & Andrew Minyard, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Nichols Andrew Minyard [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051118
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	You Would Give Me Knives If I Had A Good Reason To Fight

**Author's Note:**

> This can either be read as part of the series or on its own.

To say Aaron had a long day would have been an understatement. He had worked an eighteen-hour shift and felt as though his body was a pile of crumbled bricks. He is sitting in the break room staring at the clock as though he could will it to move faster. He can hear the sounds of people milling around and while he doesn’t normally enjoy social interactions right now he would hate it. All he wants to do is go home, sleep, and have dinner with his son Nichols. 

“Son you look a bit tired.” 

He barely resists the urge to put his fist through Brain’s face as he looks up at him. Brian is the new intern at the hospital who thinks he is the hotshot. News flash Brian, your not a god. Aaron thinks but keeps his mouth shut.

“I had no idea, thanks for letting me know,” Aaron says dryly while leaning back in his chair.

“Of course! Always happy to help,” Brian responds with a huge grin.

The only thing that stops his fist is his phone ringing. The blaring sound is like a drill running right through Aaron’s skull. 

He pulls out the phone ignoring the caller ID. “What?” he snaps way too tired for this shit.

“Are you Dr. Aaron Minyard, Nichols Minyard’s father?” a sweet old lady voice asks. That gets his attention. He sits forward fully awake now.

“Yes, that’s me,” with an edge of worry laced in his voice.

“I need you to come and pick up your son. He has gotten into a fight,” this causes Aaron to groan.

“What happened,” he asks, rubbing his face in his hands. 

“Your son punched someone.”

“I got that much, I was asking about why.”

“You will have to ask him that,” he can hear the patient’s fraying in her voice.

Aaron can only barely resist the urge to smash his head on the table and curse the world.

“I am at the hospital and I won’t be there to get there for at least an hour.”

“Then send someone else. He needs to be gone in the next half an hour,” with that she hangs up. He has to give her points for the audited.

Aaron is mentally running through his options when Brian decides it is his turn to talk. He lays his hand on Aaron’s shoulder and says “You know I am here if you ever need me.”

Aaron whips around grabbing his arm and pulling me off balance. “Get this straight we are not friends, we are not going to be friends, the only people I am friends with have psychotic tendencies which I don’t think you do. If you ever touch me again I will kill you. Oh, yeah by the way I have done that before.” With that, he pushes Brian over and walks away.

“You're crazy.”

“Be happy you aren’t talking to my brother,” Aaron says walking out and flipping him off. 

Aaron makes his way out of the hospital the smell of cleaning supplies filling his lungs. The outside air is like a wave of calm washing over him. He looks around and watches people go about their daily lives. A man is coming out of a shop juggling being on the phone and holding a pizza. Siblings are running after each other. Two short men are having a very private conversation.

That sparks the idea that Aaron has been ignoring. He sighs wishing there was another way. Katelyn is out of town at a conference and all the rest of the foxes live too far away.

He pulls out his phone and scrolls through his contacts. Finger floating over the number for a second before pressing it and holding the phone to his ear.

“What?” Andrew’s voice snaps through the line.

Aaron sighs, “How would you like to get out of practice?” He asks, hearing the sounds of the locker room in the back.

Andrew makes a hmm sound.

“Nichols got in a fight and needed to be picked up from school. I can’t get there in time. I will meet you at my house, but this needs to be done.” 

“Fine,” and Andrew says and hangs up.

Aaron smiles knowing that Andrew loves his son and would always drop everything for him.

\--------------------

Andrew immediately turns around and starts changing out of his gear. He is not going to stay here a second longer than he has to.

“What are you doing?” Neil asks, sliding up to him. The confusion is clear in the pinch between his brows and Andrew hates how cute it is.

“I need to go pick up Nichols from school, he got in a fight and Aaron is still at the hospital.”

“He thought you would be a good choice after a fight?” Neil says not masking his surprise well.

Andrew rolls his eyes and huffs but doesn’t respond. 

“Don’t give him knives and I will see you at home,” Neil says as he walks away.

No matter how many times Neil says it the fact that they have a home together still does weird fluttery things to his heart.

The coach tries to stop him, but Andrew levels him with one of his famous glares and the man shuts his mouth. When he steps out the Maserati is sitting there ready for him. Andrew will never admit that the only reason he has it was because three emotionally unstable college students bought it with a bunch of blood money, but that is the truth. 

The drive to the school is quiet and peaceful. That bubble pops the moment the car rolls up on school grounds. Young kids are running around and screaming, parents trying and failing to round them up. 

The hallways of the school bring him back to his own days in public schools. Most of the time school was his safe space. A place where no one could touch him. 

The office looks as though any principal's office would. It has a large desk in the middle, with an old white man with graying hair behind it. Posters lining the wall reminding kids of things they should and should not be doing. An American flag hanging in the corner ratty and forgotten. The only things that don't fit - though some could argue that they do - are the two kids sitting in the chairs. One with a black eye and one looking way too smug for his own good.

The principal locks eyes with Andrew and asks, “Are you, Aaron Minyard?”

“No.”

“His brother?”

“I was adopted.”

Nichols can be heard trying and failing to turn his laugh into a cough. The principal gives him a scathing look that he pretends doesn’t exist. 

“I am here to take Nichols,” Andrew says, having already lost all his patients.

“Once the punishment is talked about. Please sit sir,” The principal says pointing to the couch. Andrew sands behind Nichols.

Just as it seemed something productive might happen the door flings open and an extremely tall and angry blond woman storms in the room. She reminds Andrew a lot of Allison. 

She looks around dark brown eyes landing on Andrew in a furious glare. “Are you the father of this delinquent?”

“He is still not my father,” Nichols pipes in, but everyone ignores him. 

“How do you know this is Nichols’s fault?” Andrew responds in his board tone.

“Which boy has a black eye?” She sneers.

“Ever heard of self-defense?”

“My boy would never do anything to provoke a fight. He is actually a good person.”

“That’s what people say before they find out that someone has dead bodies in their basement.” Her face goes pale and Nichols’s smile shows that he is enjoying this way too much. The principal looks as though he wants to walk out and let them all fight amongst themselves. 

Andrew turns to Nichols and says, “We are leaving,” then proceeds to walk out.

The woman is staring after them with a mix of shock and envy on her face. 

When Andrew gets to the car he pulls out his phone and pulls up Allison’s contact.

Andrew: I just met your reincarnation as a PTA mom.

Allison: Was she at least hot?

Andrew: I am gay.

Allison: And?

Andrew: Yes.

Andrew puts his phone away and turns to look at Nichols who is sitting in the passenger seat.

Nichols turns to meet his look and says, “What?!”

Andrew raises one eyebrow.

“You still need to teach me how to do that.”

Andrew raises the other one. 

Nichols rolls his eyes and sighs. “Do you actually need to know?” A hint of pleading is in his voice.

“Either you tell me now, or you wait to tell me and your father together.”

“If I tell you, can you tell dad for me?”

“Yes.”

Nichols drops his head in his hands thinking his options over. “So you promise you won’t be mad?”

“No.”

“You are going to be more upset than dad,” Nichols whins leaning back in his chair.

That surprises Andrew.

“So about a month ago I was at a party and a guy offered me some drugs.” Andrew already doesn’t like the way this is going. “Nothing hard, just some weak stuff, but I have heard you and dad talk about dad's drug problems so I knew better. That didn’t stop me from doing them though. I am not addicted or anything and I am not going to do anything again before you ask.” Andrew nods, but his hands are clenched in fists. “So today that guy came up to me and started trying to guy me to buy from him, so I punched him in the face.”

At this point, Nichols is out of breath and looking very guilty.

He looks at Andrew and Andrew can see the pain in his eyes. “Please Andrew say something.”

“Why?”

“Fuck if I know, I was bored, feeling rebellious, all of the above maybe.”

“You won’t do it again?”

“No. I promise Andrew I won’t,” sincerity is dripping from his voice.

“You know what can happen.”

“I do.”

“I am not mad about the fighting.”

“I know.” Nichols snorts. “I am pretty sure you would give me knives if there was a good reason for me to be in a fight.”

Andrew nods and starts to drive towards Aarons. The car is quite unlike normal, but it is not a painful silence. 

When they get to the house Andrew tells Nichols to go to his room while he talks to Aaron.

Andrew walks in and sees Aaron sitting facing away from him on the couch. The muscles in his back are tight and his hands are ringing together. Andrew sits next to his brother and they face each other being met with their own face. Andrew has a quick flash of what times in Bee’s office were like.

“You look like shit,” Andrew says as the sentence starts and Aaron gives a hollow laugh.

“Do I need to worry?” Aaron asks.

Andrew thinks for a second, “No, but you are not going to be happy.”

“On a scale of we beat the Ravens to Neil in Baltimore where does it fall?”

“Around Kevin’s hand getting smashed.”

Aaron groans. “Tell me.”

Andrew does while Aaron’s face goes through a series of different emotions. When Andrew finishes Aaron looks as though he wants to be anywhere else.

“I do actually have to do something and I can’t ignore it?” Aaron asks in a hopeful voice.

“Yes.”

“Why is he so fuckin stupid?”

“Were we any better?”

That gets a real laugh out of Aaron. “Most definitely not.”

“You will be fine.”

That surprises Aaron and he gives Andrew a strange look. “What?” Aaron asks.

“You are a good father, you will be fine.”

“Thanks.”

“Can I at least leave it till tomorrow?” Aaron says flat out whining.

“Yes.”

“Thank god.”

Aaron goes to tell Nichols that he will talk to him tomorrow and Andrew waits on the couch. When Aaron gets back he plops down on the couch laying down so his head is next to, but not touching Andrew’s leg. 

The two of them sit there feeling happy and safe to sit there in each other’s company.

That is until they hear Nichols sneak in and take a photo.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it! Comments and Kudos are always loved.


End file.
